


Borrowed Light

by rubylily



Category: Il Sole Penetra le Illusioni | Day Break Illusion
Genre: F/F, Introspection, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna and Akari share a peaceful moment together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borrowed Light

There were just the two of them, under the shining sun.

Luna sat in the garden of the school, and Akari was resting her head in her lap, having dozed off. Luna didn't mind, though; Akari deserved rest, after all. Trees shaded the two of them, and the sky was clear. In this moment, the world seemed at peace.

She brushed a few strands of light hair from Akari's closed eyes. When she was asleep like this, she almost seemed content, Luna noticed. But she knew that Akari was often bothered by nightmares, and sometimes even heard her screaming in the middle of the night. But Luna suffered nightmares of her own, so she could provide no comfort to Akari.

Even so, she had begun to sleep better knowing that Akari was near her.

Luna smiled softly as she touched Akari's face. If she could help Akari sleep peacefully in this single moment, she was fine with that. Akari always supported her, and she wanted to return the favor.

"Akari-san…" Luna whispered. She was stronger with Akari by her side. She couldn't be scared anymore. If she was, she couldn't protect Akari.

A part of her wished this moment would never end. Living in peace with Akari would be a wonderful dream.

She took Akari's hand into hers and gently kissed it. "Akari-san, please stay with me," she said, letting her fingers intertwine with Akari's.

Akari stirred, and her bright eyes opened. "Oh, Luna-chan, did I fall asleep?" she asked with a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry, I'll get off you."

Shaking her head, Luna said, "It's fine, please don't worry. You were sleeping so soundly, I couldn't bear to wake you."

Akari let out a quiet giggle as she sat up. "Thank you, Luna-chan," she said, smiling brightly. "For always supporting me."

Luna's heart nearly stopped at those words, and Akari's hand fell from her grip. Still for just a moment, she then wrapped her arms around Akari for a tight embrace, hoping to hide her tears. "No, I should be thanking you. I'm so much stronger when I'm with you, Akari-san."

"Luna-chan…" Akari retuned Luna's embrace, stroking her long hair. She said nothing more; she only held Luna tightly.

_I love you, Akari-san_ were the words Luna wanted to say, but she remained silent as she basked in Akari's warmth. As long as Akari was by her side, she was content.

The moon couldn't shine without the sun, after all.


End file.
